


The Morning After

by Danudane



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Henry and Evie gettin their groove on, Sexual Themes, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danudane/pseuds/Danudane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Evie take a morning for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: "the morning after their first frickle frackle"

Henry woke with a quiet but satisfied groan. Immediately, images from the night before flooded his mind. Tangled limbs, hot and heavy breaths, noises of pure pleasure- Henry resisted the urge to hide his head in the pillows as he felt the blush spread across his cheeks.   
Instead, he looked to Evie, who was still peacefully asleep. Henry debated for a minute or so whether or not to disturb her, but eventually reached over and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. 

Evie blinked awake slowly, tucking her arms underneath herself at the slight chill in the air. Her gaze met Henry’s almost instantly, and she smiled at him. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning Ms.- ” Henry stopped himself, wondering when he might finally break the habit of calling her Ms. Frye “-Evie.” He shifted slightly, but never fully left his cocoon of blankets. The warmth they had generated the night before had dissipated hours ago and the cold air had seeped into the train car.   
Still, it did not stop him from reaching over again and ever so lightly tracing invisible shapes across her shoulder and back. 

Evie shuddered briefly, the sensation immediately bringing goosebumps to her skin. 

Above them the train’s whistle broke the silence, and the train suddenly rumbled to life. The train slowly began to lurch forward, car by car. It was at this moment both of them were glad they had added more cars to the train. As the Rooks numbers had continued to grow, so did the demand for space. Another dining car had been added, as well as a few more devoted entirely to sleeping quarters. 

Henry sighed, knowing Evie would likely get up soon and disappear to some other part of the city.   
“A-about last night…” He felt the heat rise to his face again. 

“Having no regrets, I hope?” Evie replied, showing no signs of leaving just yet. Instead she curled up closer to him, snuggling for warmth. 

“N-no, of course not!” Henry replied quickly, thinking she’d misunderstood him. “It was wonderful- better than I could have imagined- you were-” 

“Henry.” Evie laughed and smiled wider. As much as he stumbled over his words, she knew they were genuine. “Don’t look so nervous. I believe you.” Resting her head against his chest, she draped an arm loosely over him, intent on keeping close. 

Henry sighed in contentment and relaxed once more. He took a moment to tuck the blankets around them tighter, before resting his cheek against the top of her head. 

“Tell me something.” Evie spoke up again, as if a thought just came to mind. 

“What do you wish to know?” He answered, shifting again just slightly as if to signal he was listening. 

“…Was that your first time?” Evie’s tone was neither accusing nor negative, she was simply curious. 

Henry was not entirely sure how to answer, as the question had caught him so off guard. He was sure she could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he attempted an answer.   
“No…” He started, once again believing he had not performed well. “There was a woman…almost five years ago, now-” Henry paused for a moment, as if he was uncomfortable explaining any further. 

“I see.” Evie’s response came out far more curt than she had meant it to. It wasn’t that she was jealous, it just upset her to see that his last relationship had left him hurt- so much so that he did not want to speak of it. 

“If I did not-” Henry started again, a frown growing across his features. 

“Jayadeep.” Evie spoke his birth name gently, picking her head up to look at him. “You don’t need to explain. I did not mean to press you.” She leaned forward and reassured him with a brief kiss. 

His eyes widened slightly as she used his real name. Henry had not used it in so long, that he did not think to divulge it to the twins. “How do you know my real name?” 

“I’ve only known it for a little while. Though, I was hoping you would have told it to me.” Evie played at a pout, her eyes never leaving his gaze. 

“I…should have told you. But I have not used it in so long..” Jayadeep agreed with Evie, before explaining. “But that still does not answer how you learned it.” His eyes narrowed, but a little smirk followed. 

“And that is my secret.” Evie grinned, teasing him again with another kiss. 

Jayadeep relented with a quiet sigh, but decided not to worry over it. Likely Evie would tell him in time, once she felt she’d ‘gotten him back’.   
“Very well. I will not pry you for answers either.” He answered, only breaking eye contact to glance towards the window. Morning light only made it past the curtains in a few places, but it was easy to tell the sun had been up for a while now. 

“And here I was hoping you would try.” Evie paid no mind to the time of day. She only wanted him.   
She let the blankets slip down off her shoulders as she sat up and straddled him, her disheveled nightgown already hanging off one shoulder and not hiding much. She shifted her weight, and ground against him in slow but deliberate movements. 

“You w-” Jayadeep was barely able to get a word out before a lewd groan was pulled from him. “Aaa-ah..” His breath hitched in his throat as his whole body tensed in anticipation. Within seconds he had been rendered helpless and entranced by her actions. 

“Hmm? I did not quite catch that.” Evie asked, a smug look on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, and had no intention of letting up just yet. 

“F-forget it.” Jayadeep was nearly breathless already, making no attempt to stop the growing feeling of pleasure. His hands slid up her thighs and sides as he pulled her closer, the friction between them only increasing with each languid roll of Evie’s hips. Another groan escaped him, and he dropped his head back against the pillows. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Evie asked, before biting her own bottom lip, as the movements had begun to arouse her as well. 

With that, Jayadeep would tolerate no more teasing. In a sudden show of dominance, he wrapped an arm around Evie’s lower back to hold her steady as he switched their positions. On top now, he simply stared down at her, his dark eyes meeting her lucid blue ones.   
“No more words.” He whispered, and once more took the initiative, cupping her cheek as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. It was not long before their movements were a near exact repeat of the night before.

The agreement was broken only minutes later, when a fit of pleasure had Evie gasping his name.


End file.
